No sueltes mi mano
by noireden
Summary: Creció en las calles de St. Petersburgo hasta que una mano caritativa lo sacó de ellas, Yuri Plisetsky pensaba que una nueva vida comenzaría para él, sin embargo no todo es lo que parece y su camino a encontrar su destino será difícil. Yuri on Ice Fanfiction!


**No sueltes mi mano**

El cuarto tenía un olor a viejo, las sábanas parecían haber sido usadas por muchos años, pero al menos estaban limpias y suaves, las paredes tenían un aspecto antiguo y la única decoración era un viejo retrato de una vieja con vestidos victorianos y de mirada fría. Yuri Plisetsky pensó en lo afortunado que era de haber tomado la cálida mano de esa mujer que lo encontró en una esquina encorvado pidiendo limosna. Incorporándose de la suave cama asomó su rubia cabeza por la única ventana del cuarto; afuera en las calles de St. Petersburgo caía una de las muchas nevadas de la época, lo que le hizo pensar una vez más en la suerte que tenía de haber encontrado ese ángel que lo sacó de las calles. El aliento de Yuri quedó marcado en el frio vidrio mientras sus hermosos ojos azules veían a la gente que pasaba por la calle. Sus ojos entonces cayeron en una mujer que apresuraba a su hijo a caminar tomándolo fuertemente de su pequeña mano. Yuri recordó como las monjas del orfanato solían tomar así su mano durante las muchas salidas que tenía que hacer con ellas, esto debido a que al ser el más pequeño de entre sus compañeros huérfanos no lo solían dejar solo mucho tiempo pues sus constantes lágrimas se hacían presentes al momento de separarse de las Hermanas.

-Tal vez si no hubiera soltado la mano de la Hermana Ania durante esa visita a la Catedral, aún estuviera en ese orfanato esperando ser adoptado- pensó Yuri. Cinco años viviendo en las calles lo enseñaron a dejar atrás las lágrimas, robar y mendigar se convirtieron en su forma de conseguir una hogaza de pan. A la corta edad de 6 años se había convertido en uno más de los cientos de _bomzhi_ que se aglomeraban noche a noche a las puertas de las _Nochleyezka_ para conseguir un catre donde pasar la noche, y si tenían suerte un plato de comida caliente.

Pero hoy su suerte había cambiado, el ángel que lo sacó de la calle le ofreció una cama, un baño caliente y ropa limpia. Ahora su estómago estaba lleno de la deliciosa comida que ella había preparado. Yuri sentía una calma que le fue negada por años.

Las voces que se acercaban a paso lento a su habitación lo despertaron de sus pensamientos volviéndolo al presente. -Parece que Lyuba regresó ya del _rynok_ \- se dijo.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta y esta se abrió dejando entrar a la alta y bella Lyuba; Yuri notó entonces que la voz que acompañaba a la de su ángel salvador era la de un hombre que vestía una gruesa y cara chaqueta de piel, y su cabello negro se asomaba bajo un sombrero elegante y sus zapatos eran tan lustrosos que incluso la escueta luz de la habitación hacía que brillaran resplandecientes. El hombre tenía una sonrisa amable que no llegaba hasta sus ojos serenos y fríos, lo que hizo que Yuri sintiera un escalofrío subir por su espalda al notar eso.

-El es Yuri-dijo Lyuba -Lo encontré hoy mendigando en la calle e inmediatamente pensé en ti- continuó dirigiéndose al hombre.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- la voz fuerte y ronca del hombre retumbó en la habitación.

-Contesta, no seas grosero con los invitados- instaba Lyuba.

-Hace poco cumplí 11- contestó Yuri mientras sus ojos pasaban de una persona a otra.

-Muy bien, yo me retiro- abrió la puerta Lyuba y recordando algo se volvió a los dos ocupantes del cuarto -Recuerda no irte sin antes pasar a platicarme como estuvieron tus vacaciones en Japón con tu esposa- sonrió y cerró la puerta.

El corazón de Yuri comenzó a latir rápidamente; el hombre frente a él le sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a quitarse su pesada y elegante chaqueta.

-¿Te gusta?, la próxima vez te puedo traer una a tu medida si lo deseas- dijo

-Bueno, todo depende de que tan bien te comportes hoy- agregó sonriendo.

El hombre se acercó al paralizado chico y tomando su barbilla acercó su cara hacia la de él, con sus labios casi tocando los de Yuri y sus alientos mezclándose parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

-En verdad eres un niño hermoso, nunca había tenido a alguien como tú antes- Dijo esto último y pegó entonces su boca con la del asustado niño.

Yuri no se dio cuenta en qué momento su ropa desapareció, ni tampoco del instante en que fue postrado boca abajo en la suave cama mientras el hombre que acababa de conocer recorría su cuerpo con su boca y manos.

Tampoco se dio cuenta, horas después, de las manchas rojas en las antes limpias sábanas; ni de las cálidas manos de Lyuba, la _bandersha_ quien dulcemente lavaba de su cuerpo las huellas de lo sucedido; así como las huellas que sus lágrimas al secarse dejaron en sus mejillas.

Notas:

Bombzhi – Personas sin hogar

Nochleyezka – Refugio nocturno

Rynok - Mercado

Bandersha – Mujer encargada de un burdel


End file.
